


2 Fast for the past.

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Chris LaSalle has a past, he hasn't told anyone as he entered WitSec as a child. but finally his past has tracked him down, will he avenge the death of his old friend and go off the rails, or manage to keep his life as he knows it intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

The car sped through the Japanese streets; He looked back as he saw another car, flipped three times, sideswiped his friend and mentor’s car behind him and his heart stopped as the car and came to rest on its roof.

He pulled over and jumped out of the car, “SEAN!” a voice screamed behind him. He did not stop he ran towards the car and saw Han turn and looked at him for an instant…then the car exploded.

“Sean, we have to run,” the woman’s voice came again and her hand pulled him away from the burning wreck of the car, he turned and ran as fast as his teenaged feet would let him.

 

LaSalle woke up as the familiar nightmare slowly fled his mind.

He looked around his room, angrily wiping a tear from his eye.

“I need coffee.” He said aloud his Alabaman drawl chasing the last of his demons away.

He dressed and stopped at a coffee cart on Main Street on his way into work.

Brody looked up with her usual smirk as Chris LaSalle walked in the door his eyes covered by mirrored sunglasses.

“You have a ‘good’ night?” she asked, the implication hung in the air as he took a swig of his coffee and flopped into his chair.

“Why, Brody don’t you know every night is a good night in ‘Nawlins’” he drawled and smirked at her.

As she looked irritated, his smirk got bigger.

“I wouldn’t know, knowing I have work I tend to settle down with a good book at night.” She retorted.

Chris was about to further irk her as Dwayne Pride walked down the stairs his phone in hand, “We’re on our way.” He said and closed the phone, “Grab your stuff, we have a body, Loretta is already there.”

Chris and Merrie grabbed their stuff, “Don’t forget your coffee Christopher.” Dwayne added, “It’ll be cold when you get back.”

Chris shot Merrie a grin and grabbed his coffee, “Thanks King.” He said running to catch up.

Loretta was leaning over the body as they arrived, “Morning Dwayne.” She said looking up at them as they arrived.

“What do you have for me Loretta?” Dwayne asked, he himself had had a restless night having argued with Linda before he retired and wasn’t in the mood for a long drawn out case.

“According to his fingerprints we have the body of a dead man.” Loretta said looking up at him.

“I know that…that’s why you are here.” Dwayne said.

Loretta smiled at him, “Not exactly, according the USN Database, our body died in 2006, yet time of death according to my calculations was last night.”

“How’s that possible,” Merrie asked shooting a look at LaSalle who was at the edge of the crime scene taking photos as he always did.

“I have no idea?” Loretta said, “Although I am assuming he wasn’t dead until last night.”

“Name?” Dwayne asked looking down at the grey haired body of the Lieutenant Commander.

“His fingerprints list him as Lt. Cmdr. John Boswell, Died while in service in Tokyo in 2006.” She said looking at the picture on the screen, “There’s a note here to contact WitSec, FBI.”

“I’ll get on that, how did he die.”

Loretta looked at him askew with a grin, “That I can tell you he was shot, execution style, and this was in his hand.”

She handed him a piece of paper with ‘外人’ written on it.

Dwayne looked at it, “anyone understand this?” he asked.

LaSalle jogged over to them, “I’ve shot the area, do you need me to…” he stopped as he saw the body, his mood turning sour.

“You know him?” Dwayne asked.

Chris took a hold of himself and shook his head, “Na, I just hate seeing bodies like that, rough night king.” He replied blinking rapidly.

He took the pictures willing his hands to stop shaking.

“Ok, let’s take the evidence back and see if we can find justice for this guy.” Dwayne said as LaSalle stalked away from the crime scene.

He looked at Merrie, “You ok to get a ride with Pride?” he asked.

Merrie shot him a concerned look but nodded, “Sure.”

LaSalle nodded once, climbed in the car and shot away as if the hounds of hell were after him.

 

Once out of the way he turned away from the main route back to the office, and pulled out his phone, “Parrish, it’s Sean…Dad’s dead.” He waited as the older man on the other end replied to him.

“Yeah I’m sure, I work for NCIS- Nawlins remember, I just walked away from his corpse.”

The man started yelling down the phone.

LaSalle couldn’t help it he smiled, “Now don’t ya’ll fret none, I ain’t gonna give the game away, you should let Vance know, as he knows I’m in WitSec, but I can still…..Parrish…cool it man, I will still do my job, we don’t know it’s them.”

He sighed as the phone was slammed down on the other end.

Mike Parrish was a mean SOB who had fought tooth and nail for the kid since he had been handed his case, he’d managed to turn him from a lowlife, street racing hood, with dubious Yakuza ties to being a cop and then eventually a federal agent and he wasn’t about to see all his hard work destroyed.

He lifted his phone and placed a call to the Director of NCIS, “Leon, it’s Mike Parrish, we have a problem.”

LaSalle had parked up and he had mourned his father, putting all his feelings aside and boxing it up where it could be dealt with later, and headed back to the office, clutching a large brown bag.

“Where have you been?” Merrie asked as he walked in over two hours later.

“Had a lead and I brought lunch, Po-boys.” He replied. Placing the bag on her desk.

“You find anything Christopher?” Dwayne asked as he walked down the stairs.

“Nope, lead was a bust, you?” he asked.

Dwayne shook his head, he knew something was off with Chris and he wanted to push, but he knew that Chris would tell him in time.

“We don’t have much either, it’s like this guy dropped off the planet in 2006 and then just reappeared. All we have is a piece of paper in his hand.” Merrie said she started to pull up the piece of paper when the screen went blank.

“What the Hell?” Merrie swore.

The MTAC bars showed and the screen was filled with Leon Vance’s face.

“You are all to stop your investigation into this case immediately bag up all you have and have it prepared for dispatch.” He ordered.

“What? NO!” Merrie and LaSalle said at the same time.

“LaSalle…you shouldn’t even be here you’ve been ordered to stand down already.” Vance said.

“Didn’t think Mike was my superior, last time I checked that was Pride.” He smirked.

Leon looked annoyed at him, “Did you tell your superior why you can’t work this case.”

“No Sir!”. LaSalle snapped.

“Christopher,” Leon’s voice softened, “I am sorry for your loss.”

LaSalle continued to stare defiantly at the screen, “We don’t know it’s related to that.”

Leon sighed, “Agent LaSalle, there was a piece of paper found with your father’s body, do the words GaiJin mean anything to you.”

“Sure, Japanese for Foreigner, but we don’t know it’s DK.” He said not noticing the shocked look of the two behind him.

“Do you really think it isn’t?” Leon asked.

LaSalle looked down, “He don’t know I’m NCIS, I haven’t talked to my father since Tokyo, I have no idea what he had got into.”

“I’ve had Agent Gibbs’ team look into it, Takashi Yamamoto and his wife Neela entered the country a week ago and headed to Miami where your father was living and then boarded a plane to New Orleans, now…Agent LaSalle, tell me the Yakuza haven’t found you. I want you to stay there until Mike Parrish gets to you.”

“Well Damn.” He swore as the screen cut out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

LaSalle took a deep breath and turned around. “I suppose ya’ll wanna explanation.” He said his voice heavy.

Pride looked at his senior agent and waited as Merrie nodded her head.

“I can’t, not yet.” He said looking past them and out towards the courtyard fountain, “Sorry.” He mumbled and walked out and stared into the fountain depths.

Merrie started to follow him but Pride put a hand on her shoulder, “Let him be Brody, the boy’s got some stuff to work out, he just lost his father, and let’s get the evidence together for when this guy comes from D.C.”

“What about this piece of paper, Chris said it said GaiJin, but what does that mean...I mean I know he said it meant foreigner, but did it mean a foreigner to the US or to Japan, or was it a code for something else?” she asked her brain ticking over with the possibilities.

* * *

 

In the garden Chris made a decision, he didn’t know if his father’s death was Yakuza related, but he wasn’t going to let his father’s death go uninvestigated.

He pulled out his cell phone and called a number he hadn’t used in years.

“Twinkie, its Sean.” He said abruptly into the phone. He waited as his childhood friend squealed with excitement.

“Sean! Man...I knew you weren’t dead!” Twinkie yelled excitedly.

Chris grinned at his friend’s enthusiasm, “So you in jail yet or rich?” He asked.

“Rich man, I run an import-export company, legit too.” Twinkie laughed, “Where are you, I haven’t heard from you since ’06...after the race you and your old man just dropped off the planet, I even had my people looking for you.”

Chris laughed aloud, causing Brody and Pride to glance his way, “You have people?” he asked.

“T.W. Industries, I have about 10,000 people working for me.”

“No way?!” Chris exclaimed, “Still based in Tokyo?”

Twinkie looked out of his penthouse suite overlooking the city, “Yeah, but I’m in New York right now for a conference, so where on the planet are you?”

“Nawlins, I came home Twinkie.” He admitted. “I couldn’t stay in Tokyo anymore, not after Han.” The smiled slipped from his face, and from his position Dwayne Pride looked worried for his friend.

“I can meet you, I’ve been hearing rumors… and you need to know about Neela.”

“I already know she married D.K.” Chris said sourly knowing the only woman he ever truly loved was married to his mortal enemy. “Look, get a flight, we’ll catch up, you can tell me then.”

“But…” Twinkie started and stopped as he realized that Sean had hung up on him, “But, she had your son…” he said to an empty phone.

He looked at the photo of Neela and her son on his desk, he’d been there when at 17 years old she had given birth to Sean’s son, Takashi had moved in on her after that, drawing her away from her friends and offering to marry her to give her respectability, after looking for Sean and not finding him she had reluctantly agreed to marry him.

The baby, Sean Boswell Jr. had grown up with his mother in Tokyo and not happily.

* * *

 

 

Gaijin as he was called sat in the corner of the closet his father had put him in. He sat with his hands over his ears as he listened to his mother’s screams. Father was a scary man, he didn’t know why his father hated him, but as soon as he could walk and talk his father had called him Gaijin, although his mother when she was alone had called him Sean. She would tell him all about his Sean…the Sean that he wanted to rescue him, the Sean that to him was a superhero, but his mother had told him he was dead, so in his seven year old mind, Sean Boswell Sr. was a guardian angel.

He closed his eyes and prayed that Sean would come and save mother and GaiJin from the evil father and he hoped that his evil father would soon pass out and leave both his mother and himself alone. He was as far away in the ten room suite as his father could put him, but still he heard everything.

The door swung open and Takashi’s hand reached in pulling the boy out by his hair. “Help me boy.” He ordered in Japanese.

GaiJin nodded, “Yes Sir.” He replied and followed his father into the main bedroom.

He stopped in terror as he saw his mother face down on the bed. “Mama?” he whispered.

Takashi glared at him, “She is sleeping, and you need to help me clean her up.”

GaiJin nodded, he had done this before he got a washcloth and a bowl of warm water and gently cleaned the blood away from the wounds as Takashi, lay a sheet out on the floor.

“Help me move her.” He growled.

The boy nodded. He gently lay his mothers head on the sheet as Takashi dropped her feet.

“It’s ok momma, you’ll be ok.” He whispered.

“Now go.” Takashi ordered.

GaiJin stared. “To my room sir?” he asked.

Takashi took a gun from his waistband, “Go to my car and wait for me. Take a bag of your things.”

The boy ran to his room packed some clothes and a baseball cap that had belonged to Sean Sr. and ran to the car. Takashi was there, “In.” he ordered, looking for his mother the boy shook as he didn’t see her, he climbed into the car and fastened his safety belt as Takashi peeled out for the underground parking lot and headed towards the swampland.

Even though it was warm and humid, Sean Boswell Jr. shook with fear as he saw Takashi drive away, leaving him with a large sheet wrapped parcel and orders not to move.

He sat quietly for a few hours and then he unwrapped the parcel. “Momma?” he didn’t understand why his mother would be sleeping and laying on the cold ground.

He sat by her head talking softly to his mother waiting for her to wake up as the sun set over the bayou.

* * *

 

Mike Parrish ran up to the gate as the attendants moved to close the barrier, “Wait!” he called flashing his badge.

“You just made it sir,” her smiled slipped as she saw the badge, “Is there a problem sir?” she asked.

“Nope. I just need to make this flight,” He showed his credentials for his weapon.

“You’ll need to make yourself known to the air marshal on board Sir.” She escorted him down to the doors and informed the steward there that Mike was an Agent and was carrying a firearm.”

The man smiled, “Let me show you to your seat sir,”

As they walked past a woman up front the steward touched her on the shoulder and she got up and followed them to a curtained off area, “Helen, this is…?” He started

“Mike Parrish as I live and breathe, you still alive?” she laughed.

“Helen Merrill…” Mike grinned.

“Helen Skelton now, I got married, so you packing Marshal?” she asked.

Mike nodded, “I’m heading to New Orleans, old case.”

“Err, you both need to take your seats, I put you both together.” The steward informed them.

Mike sat down and did up his seat-belt as the stewards went through their safety brief.

“So you married Kevin then, how is he?” he asked with a smile.

“Good, he’s got a job in intelligence with NCS; he’s based full-time in Washington he likes it there and I get to fly a lot so we see each other frequently.

Mike and Helen caught up with old times on the flight to New Orleans, all the while Mike’s gut was churning, and he knew that Sean had been through a lot when he and his father had been taken into Witness protection. He just hoped that he would not go back down his old path in his quest to deal with his old nemesis.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy looked up as a car came down the road, for a second he was worried.

Had he done something wrong, was it the father coming back?

Dwayne drove his car, his mind wandering about all that had happened today, he was heading out into the bayou to see an old friend who knew about the Yakuza, He didn’t know what if anything they had to do with his case yet, but as Chris wasn’t really talking he didn’t know what else to do.

He slowed down as the road became more narrowed the last thing he needed was a head-on with a Gator on a late night stroll.

The headlights of his car flashed on something and he slowed right down.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, there was something there, it wasn’t a ‘gator, but something. He pulled to a stop and with his hand on his weapon he got out.

He walked around to stand in front of the car as part of the lump moved and looked at him.

Pride stopped dead, it was a kid.

“Hey, what you doing out at this time?” He asked with a smile.

“Watchin’ Momma.” He replied not moving from the spot he was sat in, his small hand protectively laying on the larger bundle in front of him.

Dwayne looked and he could see the woman was dead.

“What’s your name son?”  he asked hoping to get some information before he called it in.

“The father calls me GaiJin, mama called me Sean.” he replied.

Dwayne nodded, “I like Sean, that’s a nice name.” he smiled.

The boy’s smile in return was brilliant, “I like it too.” he smiled.

“It’s dark and cold out here, do you wanna sit in the car?” Dwayne asked.

“Mama might get cold.” Sean said casting a glance at her, “She’s still sleeping, if she wakes up without me she might get scared.” he said solemnly.

Dwayne took his jacket off and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders, “I’ll put you in the car and then I’ll sat here with your momma, would that be ok?” he asked.

The boy stood up nodding, “Yes sir.” he said.  He turned back to his mother and kissed her forehead moving away her dark brown hair, “You sleep momma, I won’t be far.” he looked back at Dwayne as the man led the boy around to the back seat of his car.

“Ya look tired son, lay down here for a bit, I need to make a phone call, Can you tell me your full name and your mother’s name?” He asked,

The boy nodded, “I’m Sean Boswell Junior, I’m 8 years old.” Pride started at that, he could have sworn the boy was no more than six. “Momma’s name is Neela Yamamoto.” he said.

Pride nodded, his face giving nothing away. He wondered in his gut if this was related to the death of Lt. Comdr John Boswell, picking up his phone he called Loretta and then called Merrie, filling her in on the boy, but insisting that until they got him back to the warehouse, that they shouldn't disturb LaSalle yet.

* * *

 

****  


LaSalle stood in the main building of New Orleans Lakefront Airport looking laid back and waiting as passengers from the last flight came through into the concourse.

He watched each and every one of them sizing them up until he saw who he was looking for.

“MIKE!” he called grinning as Mike Parrish put his bag down and wiped his forehead.

“It’s humid here boy, how do you cope with it?” he asked feeling the sweat clinging to him.

LaSalle laughed, “It’s an acquired taste and I acquired it a long time ago.”

Mike handed the kid his bag, “Ok so lets see this super duper new office of yours.”

LaSalle laughed and headed towards the exit with his mentor in tow.

Pulling up to the warehouse that the New Orleans NCIS field office was housed in, he looked over at Mike, “Not really a swanky office, but there’s a guest house down the street I've booked you into, and the atmosphere here is great.” he grinned. “I’ll give ya the 50 cent tour of here and then I’ll drop you to your room so you can rest up before the rest of the gang turn up.” he drawled walking towards the door and opening it carrying Mike’s case inside.

* * *

 

He was met by Both Dwayne and Merrie going through files, Dwayne turned to Loretta on the monitor, “Have you got her back there yet?” he asked.

Loretta nodded, “She arrived about 15 minutes ago, how is the boy?” she asked.

“Linda and a Doctor are upstairs with him now, he is malnourished that’s obvious and traumatized, but other than that he seems unharmed.” Dwayne replied. “What about our Vic?”

Loretta moved and Dwayne could see the torso of the woman on the table.

“I am still waiting a positive ID, but she was murdered, strangled...there’s also evidence of long term abuse on her, I don’t believe she was a happy person.”

“Neela?” LaSalle’s strangled voice was accompanied by a thud as he dropped Mikes case on the floor.

Merrie hit the button to switch off the screens as Pride turned around.

“You know her?” Pride asked gently, as Chris stared at the blank screen.

He nodded as Mike put his hand on his shoulder and guided him to the chair. “A long time ago Pride, another life…” he sighed. He took a moment and looked up at his boss.

“What happened to her?” he asked.

Merrie moved to stop Pride but he knew that LaSalle would want to know.

“I found her on my way to a friends, I wanted more information on these Yakuza people, she was wrapped in a duvet and dumped on the side of the road. She had a kid with her.” He added.

He looked up at that, “She had a kid? Is it dead too?” he asked.

Merrie shook her head, “Nope Sean is upstairs with Linda Pride.”

LaSalle stood up, “Sean?” he asked.

“Sean Boswell Junior.” Brody read off the file.

LaSalle ran to the stairs.

* * *

 

“SEAN!” Mike snarled, “Wait.” He needed to calm him down. “He don’t know you son, you can’t just run up there.”

Merrie looked at Pride, “Sean?” she mouthed and he shrugged.

“Chris what’s going on?” Dwayne asked.

LaSalle ignored him and turned to Parrish. “Did you know about him?” he asked turning on the bottom step and holding the railing so tight his knuckles went white.

Mike nodded, “When Takashi and Neela first came to America, the kid’s passport set off alarm bells in the office, we tracked him and I figured out the connection between the two of you, I realized that you would want to see him. Takashi has been after you for years.” Mike warned him.

“I had a right to know.” LaSalle snarled his voice low as he walked towards Parrish.

Parrish put his hands up in a gesture of supplication, “Sean….To them you were dead, what would you have done?” he asked gently. “Neela had no idea you were alive,” he reminded the younger man.

He turned and looked upstairs, “I need to see him.” He said, “His momma’s dead, she gave him my name, I doubt DK would have been nice to him.”

“DK?” Brody asked as she saw the anguish on the LaSalle’s face. “Like Donkey Kong...Right?”

Chris sighed, “King I need to get up there,” he said to Pride as he walked towards the stairs.

Pride walked up with him, “Come on then son.” he said indicating there was no way he was letting the kid do this alone.

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs and to the door, Chris stopped.

“You OK?” Pride asked looking at him worried.

“King….” LaSalle took a deep breath, “That’s my son in there.” he said wiping his hands down his pants as they suddenly got sweaty.

Dwayne looked at his Second in Command, “Go meet him, I’ll talk to Linda and the Doctor, see if he wants something to eat if you’re up to it i’ll meet you both in the kitchen.” He smiled, “He’s a great kid Chris, really brave, you’re gonna love him.”

LaSalle gave a tired smile, “Yeah King, but is he gonna love me?”

Pride gave him another small pat on the back, “Everyone loves you Christopher, you’re infectious.”

LaSalle laughed “Thanks King.”

They opened the door and walked in.

Sean was sat on the couch, absently swinging his legs as the doctor looked through his case.

“Hey.” Linda smiled as they walked in. Sean looked up and smiled at Dwayne.

“Hello Sir...Is momma with you?” he asked.

“He doesn't know?” LaSalle asked under his breath.

Dwayne shook his head, “I put him in the back of my car when I found him and he was asleep when I put him up here.”

“Hey Sean,” LaSalle said. He stopped for a second as he noticed his own smile staring back at him, he shot a look of surprise at Pride who grinned stepped back.

“How is he doc?” Pride asked.

“Malnourished, dehydrated, suffering from exposure, I can see evidence of abuse going back maybe months if not longer.” The doctor said looking towards the boy, “I know about his mother, but if you find his father I suggest you lock him up.”

LaSalle moved quickly, “Doc, I suggest you have that conversation somewhere else.” he snarled.

The doctor looked over at the boy who was looking worried.

“You are right but how someone could abandon a child like that…” he trailed off.

“He’s in good hands now Doc.” LaSalle promised.

The doc smiled, he had known Christopher LaSalle for two years and he loved the way he helped out at the hospital he worked in making models for the children.

But his first priority was to his patient.

“Have you contacted child services? You will need to find someone to take him.” He said to LaSalle.

“I’m taking him.” LaSalle replied without even thinking about it.

“You?” The doc watched as LaSalle walked back over to the boy.

“Hey Sean isn't it?” he grinned.

The boy smiled, “That’s a nice name.”

“My momma gave me it, it is a better name than the father gave me.” he admitted looking for a second to make sure that the father wasn't around.

“You have another name?” LaSalle asked.

“The father calls me GaiJin.”

LaSalle laughed, “That’s nothing to be ashamed of, he called me that once too.”

Sean looked up at LaSalle. “You know the father?”

“DK is not your father.” he said softly.

Sean smiled wider, “Momma calls him that! you know my momma?” he asked.

Chris nodded, “I knew your momma about nine years ago.”

Sean smiled, “Momma was asleep earlier and I was looking after her. Is she coming to get me?” he asked.

Dwayne moved to talk to him, but Chris stopped him.

“Sean, your momma had to go away. Do you know about heaven?” he asked.

Sean smiled, “My daddy is there.” he said, “Momma says its a nice place where God lives.”

“Momma’s right, Heaven is a nice place, special people go there when they can’t be here anymore. but momma was wrong about one thing, your daddy isn't there.”

“Is momma there?” Sean asked.

“Yes Sean, Momma’s gone there.” Chris said looking him right in the eye.

“So momma won’t be sad anymore?” Sean asked.

Chris bit his lip as he blinked back a few unshed tears, “No momma won’t be sad anymore,”

“So if Daddy isn't in heaven where is he?” Sean looked confused.

“I’m right here.” LaSalle said, “My name….a long time ago was Sean Boswell.”

Sean smiled, “Like mine?!”

Chris nodded, “Yeah son, just like yours, but it is yours now and people here call me Chris LaSalle.”

“Sir?” Sean asked tugging at his sleeve.

LaSalle looked at his son, “Yeah?”

“Can I call you daddy?”

LaSalle pulled the boy into his arms. “Yes son, ya can.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris watched as his son ate the breakfast Pride had set out for him.

He leant against the doorframe as Dwayne walked up behind him.

“He looks like you.” Pride said softly.

LaSalle looked over at him, “Really? I thought he looked like his momma.” he replied.

“Nope,” Pride grinned “That’s all LaSalle, that grin and the way he’s got Brody wrapped round his finger.”

Brody sat enthralled while the eight year old  Sean told her stories of his daddy that he had heard about from his mother.

Chris turned away and nodded for Pride to follow him, “You had any leads on DK?” he asked.

“Nothing yet, we had to turn everything over to the FBI field office, they are sending someone down to assist us, also Agent Gibbs from D.C has offered to help out,”

LaSalle looked up in surprise, “Agent Gibbs? Vance is letting him help out?”

“He’s on vacation and he owes me one.” Pride said with a smirk, “I called in a favor.”

LaSalle looked stunned. “Thanks King.” he said genuinely moved.

Sean looked over at his father, “Daddy, are you gonna tell the police about father?” He asked his face and voice all serious, “He hurt momma, he made her sleep in the road in a blanket.”

LaSalle wondered why his son hadn’t grasped that his mother was dead when she was in that blanket where Pride had found them. His only answer was that he hope his son hadn’t wanted to know. He hoped more than anything that there wasn’t anything developmentally wrong with his boy. Although if there where it wouldn’t have made him any less perfect in his eyes.

The doc moved over to Chris, “You make sure that boy of yours gets plenty of small regular meals, I left a list on the counter over there. I need to be getting back to the clinic, you or King gimme a call if ya’ll need me.”

LaSalle nodded, “Thanks Doc.” he shook the man’s hand sincerely meaning it.

The Doc nodded and with a wave in Pride’s directions left heading down the stairs.

Brody had walked over to talk to Pride and Chris noticed that Sean was sitting on the couch looking at the books on the table but making no move to read them.

“You bored sport?” Chris asked his son.

Sean shrugged, “No sir...I mean yeah a little.”

Chris ruffled the boy’s hair. “I know I used to get bored easily I still do. I know we have some sorting out to do here, but I’m sure we can find something for you.”

He reached over and handed the boy a book.

Sean looked at the book questioningly, he turned it over and opened it from the back.

“It’s ok.” He said putting the book down, “I’d rather watch what you guys are doing.”

Pride walked up to him handing him an old worn copy of The Hardy Boys, “I noticed that Christopher was looking for a book for you to read, I used to read this as a kid.”

Again Sean picked up the book and opened it from the back, he flicked through a few pages and looked up at the greying man, “Thank you sir.” He said politely and placed the book on the table.

Pride pulled LaSalle into the kitchen where Merrie was making coffee. “You think he can’t read?” Pride asked him.

“I dunno, I mean he seems….Damn! Of course!” La Salle got a piece of paper and wrote something in Japanese and in English. He placed the English note in front of Sean who glanced at it and ignored it. Then he placed the Japanese note down.

Sean glanced at it and grinned. “I can?” he asked.

“If ya want to.” LaSalle smiled.

Sean ran over and hugged his father. “I do I really do want to live with you….and I can get some real books?”

Chris laughed at the look on his co-workers faces, “I have some at home you can read and one in my desk...hold on.”

He turned back to his bemused boss, “Sean only reads Japanese.” He smirked and bounded down the stairs.

The others followed as Sean followed his father not willing to be too far from him.

“Manga?” LaSalle asked.

Sean grinned and nodded.

He grabbed a graphic novel out of his desk and handed it to the boy, who instantly dropped to the floor crossed his legs and started reading.

Brody laughed, “He’s just like you LaSalle, comics?”

Chris smirked, “Not comics, Brody, Manga. That’s art that is.”

“You keep telling yourself that Sean.” A man’s voice came from the main door.

Chris turned as Sean got up off the floor and ran to the man.

“Uncle Twinkie, Momma’s dead...Father killed her!” He cried hugging the man.

“I know kid.” He said lifting the boy onto his hip and moving him as LaSalle pulled him into a one armed hug.

“Twink...Missed you man.” He drawled with genuine affection.

Twinkie stepped back and punched him. Although it wasn’t too hard. “I thought you were dead GaiJin!” he snapped.

Sean looked up, “I’m not dead Uncle T?”

Chris laughed, “Not you son, me.”

“LaSalle, a word?” Pride said.

“Twinkie, will you take Sean out into the courtyard for a sec?” LaSalle asked his friend.

Twinkie nodded, “Sure Sean, no problem man. Come on kid…” he took Sean and lowered him to the ground, I wanna see this famous fountain.”

“It’s famous?” Sean asked.

Twinkie nodded and launched into a complicated tale of a fountain taken from a mountain king as he walked with the kid into the courtyard.

* * *

 

Chris turned back to the others with a small laugh, “He could always twist a good story.” he explained.

“That is the head of TW Industries isn’t it? I saw him on the cover of Forbes a few months ago.” Brody said with a slight hint of awe in her voice.

“Yeah.” Chris replied in that self depreciating way he had that tended to infuriate her.

“GaiJin?” Pride said and LaSalle’s head whipped around a look of anger on his face, which was quickly replaced with contrition.

“Sorry King. It’s not something I usually have to deal with.” he apologized.

“Tell me about the note.” Pride pushed gently.

“I don’t know, I mean we don’t know for definite that it was meant for me.”

“There’s no such thing as coincidence LaSalle.” Two voices said at the same time.

One belonged to Agent Pride and the other to Agent Pride’s oldest friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs walked into the offices, this time not accompanied by Agent Bishop from DC, but by another grey haired man.

“King, this is Fornell, FBI in D.C.”

Fornell walked over to LaSalle.

“You’ve grown kid.”

LaSalle broke into a huge grin and hugged the man, “Toby. How you doing? I heard about Diane, I’m sorry man.” he said

Tobias Fornell nodded, “Thanks kid. It’s been awhile, never thought I’d be meeting you again on this. Did you call Parrish?” he asked.

LaSalle nodded, “He’s upstairs on the phone. Why are you here?”

Fornell stepped back and looked at Gibbs, “Didn’t your office tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“Your father was found dead, and we know that Takashi Yamamoto is in New Orleans with his wife and son.”

“Not his son.” Chris growled out.

“Ok kid.” Tobias held up his hands, “Thing is Yamamoto is in the US looking for you. He knows you’re in New Orleans but doesn’t know who you are or where you are and he’s….as a friend would put it, ‘Bat Shit’ Crazy.  The Yakuza have disowned him for bringing shame onto the family by his treatment of his wife Neela and his...the boy. We were contacted because we were told of a credible threat posed by Takashi. The FBI gave me the case as I knew you.”

“Just how do you know Agent LaSalle, Agent Fornell?” Pride asked.

“I brought Sean to the US from Japan, I was a friend of his father’s.” he admitted.

“So you got any idea where we can find this guy?” Gibbs asked.

LaSalle thought for a second and nodded, “I’m gonna need a car.” he said.

Pride threw his keys to LaSalle who caught them in mid-air.

“No offense King, but I’m gonna need a real car.”

“Sean, you can’t…”

“NO!”

“You can’t.” Came a chorus of voices from Fornell, Parrish and Twinkie.

LaSalle shook his head, “I know I promised...I know after Han…” he turned away from the three men and shook his head, “Dammit, we can wait till DK kills someone else or we can lure him out, I have to do this, there is no way he’ll stay hidden if he knows I’m back on the circuit.”

Fornell nodded, “I’ll get the judge's order rescinded, just for this operation.”

“I will still need a car.”

Twinkie walked up, little Sean walking behind his uncle.

“I know just the place GaiJin.”

LaSalle smiled and Merrie shivered, his smile looked almost menacing. She wondered how much she actually knew her partner.

She was about to find out.

* * *

 

Merrie, Twinkie and LaSalle pulled up outside a large non-descript warehouse.

“This yours Twink?” Chris asked.

Twinkie nodded, “Yep...I couldn’t let go of the idea that you weren’t dead.”

He keyed in a code on the keypad by the door and they entered.

The lights flicked on automatically and LaSalle stood shocked.

“Wow….These cars are awesome.” Brody said looking at the array of muscle cars shined up to factory finish and lined up in the warehouse.

LaSalle blinked back the tears as he walked to one car in particular.

**  
“You have Han’s car?”**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“Damn man….” LaSalle breathed as he walked around the car lovingly stroking the restored paintwork.

The 2001 Nissan Silvia S15 was exactly how he remembered it, the blue paintwork with the orange stripe that wrapped lovingly around the car was immaculate.

“You rebuilt her?” Chris stopped and looked at Twinkie, unable to hide the unshed tears in his eyes.

“I lost my best friend, all I had left was access to the car you wrecked. Han died and you disappeared so, I went to the junkyard, used Han’s old contacts and rebuilt her in memory of you both. Now… You take this, get back where you belong and bring DK out into the open.” Twinkie said determinedly.

“Is he still racing?” Chris asked.

Twinkie nodded, “Still using them to move merchandise too.”

Brody looked confused, but said nothing.

Chris looked somber and nodded. “I haven’t touched the scene since I left… part of my deal, you still got contacts.”

Twinkie sighed, “I don’t attend in person much, but I kept my contacts… It’s still a hard world to get an invite to.”

“Can you get him in?” Brody asked.

Twinkie threw back his head and laughed, then picking up his phone he dialed a number.

“Hey man… yeah…” He waited for a second as the person on the other end spoke. “I need to know where the next meet is. Gaijin is back.”

Even from her position a few meters away from the other man, Brody could hear a laugh down the phone.

“What do you mean you don’t believe me? He isn’t dead, he’s right here.” Twinkie looked annoyed.

“Who you talking to?” Chris asked.

“Morimoto’s cousin, Gaku, Morimoto is there for Takashi’s meeting.” Twinkie said softly.

“Get Mori on the phone.” Chris said as he took the phone from his friend’s hand. He waited until a deep voice was heard on the phone and then spoke. “Morimoto, watashi wa Gaijin. Watashi no namae o risuto ni tsuika shite kudasai.”

He hung up and handed the phone back to Twinkie who was grinning.“I bet he’s wettin’ his pants now.”

Chris smiled, “Na… You wait till I pull up, then he’s gonna lose it.” 

“What did you say?” Brody asked stunned.

“Just asked him to get me on the list… and told him I wasn't dead.” Chris walked around the car again, his hands loving running the length of the bodywork. 

“I gotta know… You still got it?” Twinkie asked, “I talked to that Pride guy, says you don’t drift.” 

“I was banned.” Chris admitted, “But I keep a hand in… work on cars, just haven’t driven in a while. Can’t till we get the word from Fornell.”

He leaned on the roof of the car and slowly a grin formed over his face, “But I can sit in her…” 

Opening the door he looked imploringly at the man who had been his best friend growing up, “Keys?” he asked hopefully. 

Twinkie looked at the open warehouse door, “It stays in neutral.” He said as he handed Chris the keys. 

* * *

 

Within seconds the rumble of the turbocharged RB26 Skyline GTR engine roared to life and he pressed his foot on the gas pedal and a smile of pure joy covered his face. His eyes swept the dash and took in all the dials, all restored to the way they had been the first time he had sat behind the wheel in the parking structure in Tokyo, his mind wandered back and he seemed to see the spirit of Han, leaning on the hood of his own car, a bag of chips in his hand, smirking at the sight of the new kid in his car. 

“He hasn't driven in that yet has he?” Asked Fornell as he and Pride walked into the warehouse.

“He’s waiting on you guys.” Brody affirmed.

“Hey Kid!” Fornell yelled over the engine, LaSalle stopped revving for a moment and looked over at him, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

“You got a go.” Tobias said. 

With a Whoop, LaSalle peeled out of the garage and onto the track that surrounded the warehouse.

“And he’s back.” Twinkie grinned.

Brody, Pride and Fornell watched open mouthed as LaSalle put the car through its paces, drifting the corners like an expert and sliding to a halt in front of the group. 

“Twink, man, she handles like a dream!” he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car, “But the camber is off on the rear wheels, we need to adjust that before I race her, looks like you have a negative 3, we need as close to zero as we can get. Fire your mechanic and let me play with my baby.” Chris begged.

 “But…” Pride looked aghast, “You told me you weren't that good with cars.” 

LaSalle shook his head, “Sorry King I told you I couldn't work on your car. I couldn't… Court order. That’s why I always took mine to a garage.” 

“Sean here is one of the best drift car mechanic’s I have ever known.” Twinkie said backing up his friend. 

Chris switched off the engine and handed the keys back to his friend. “So, it’s on?” He asked. 

“You have permission, but only for this case. The judge will see about rescinding the original order permanently, if you can prove you won’t go back to your old ways.”

“Toby, I have a new life now, a job I love and now a son who needs me. I am not… I won’t be… Gaijin again. As soon as we have the man who killed Neela and who treated my son like dirt. He killed the woman I loved and my friend.” Chris snarled. 

“Sean, Takashi didn't kill Han, Deckard Shaw did. Torretto got him.”

 “Dominic Torretto?” Tobias sounded shocked but he really wasn't surprised, “Damn LaSalle, how in the hell did you ever get a badge.” 

Chris whirled on Tobias, “I worked hard to change who I was and Parrish saw past what I was to who I could be, who I am now. I won’t break his faith in me ever again.” He vowed. 

“Christopher.” Pride said as he lay a calming hand on his friend, “You need to calm down, we need to get back to your son.” He said quietly. With a last sad look at the car, remembering his friend, LaSalle turned to follow pride out of the building, convinced for a moment that he had again seen Han leaning against the hood a look of pride on his face.  

* * *

 

“Oh for crying out loud!” Parrish exclaimed as he walked around the lower floor of the building, “Gibbs have you found him?” he called. 

Jethro leaned over the railing from the upper floor, “No sign of him. You’re sure he hasn't left the building?” He asked worriedly.  

“I just went to the bathroom, he was sitting at LaSalle’s desk when I left him, and I locked the door and told him I would be right back.” Parrish replied, then he yelled again, “SEAN!” 

He opened the door to the back yard, stomping around the fountain looking for the boy, “I’m a Federal Marshall not a goddamn babysitter.” He snarled. “Where are ya boy?” 

 

In the back of the pantry in the kitchen, little Sean Boswell Jr was shaking like a leaf.


End file.
